


A Royal Wedding

by Historygeek12



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 06:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14611950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historygeek12/pseuds/Historygeek12
Summary: Toto needs his wife's help to look presentable for the royal wedding.





	A Royal Wedding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [F1sundays123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1sundays123/gifts).



> Requested and written for F1Sundays123. Enjoy!

Toto stood in front of the mirror, adjusting his tie and suit jacket. He was nervous to say the least but he assumed it was acceptable giving it was a Royal Wedding he was attending. His wife, Lady Susie Windsor, was a distant cousin of Prince Harry, so of course they had been invited to be the big event.

Toto didn’t socialise much with his in-laws apart from Susie’s parents. He was busy running the Mercedes Formula One team and kept himself out of the spotlight as much as possible. Susie was similar and preferred to keep her life private. Their wedding was a small affair in Capri with little media attention. However, Susie did a lot of charity work with her royal cousins and when she wasn’t busy working she was found at race tracks with Toto.

“Are you ready to go?” Susie asked as she entered their bedroom, shaking her head when she saw the state of her husband’s tie.

“I think so.” He replied, turning around to face her. “How do I look?”

The blonde smiled and walked towards him. “Very handsome, apart from the tie. It looks like you let a child do it.”

The Austrian huffed, watching as his chuckling wife quickly re-tied the item so it looked presentable. “Much better.” Susie grinned, looking up at her husband.

“Thank you, Liebling.” He whispered. “Now we’re ready.”

*

The two travelled by private car to Windsor where the wedding was taking place. Toto stepped out of the car first to open the door for his wife. Susie was met with thunderous cheers and Toto couldn’t help but grin at her.

The streets were lined with thousands of people hoping to catch a glimpse of the royal couple, and more importantly Meghan’s dress.

“Nice turn out.” He whispered to Susie, clutching her hand as they headed into the castle grounds.

“I’m still glad we had a quiet wedding, this really isn’t my scene.” She replied, smiling when she saw her Aunt and Uncle.

Toto knew this was going to be a long day but it wasn’t everyday you got invited to a royal wedding. 


End file.
